Um conto de quando Malfoy foi assediado
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: "Acabei? O que?" " Você veio reclamando dos direitos de ser meu amante, enquanto minha ex escutava tudo do lado de fora do quarto. Eu acho que ficou bem claro pra ela a parte do "Você apalpou minha bunda!"".


**Titulo:** Um conto de quando Malfoy foi assediado.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: "Acabei? O que?" " Você veio reclamando dos direitos de ser meu amante, enquanto minha ex escutava tudo do lado de fora do quarto. Eu acho que ficou bem claro pra ela a parte do "Você apalpou minha bunda!"". 

**Um conto de quando Malfoy foi assediado.**

- Potter... Potter!  
>Ele estava no salão comunal da grifinoria, completamente bêbado e procurando o Potter. Se ele soubesse ao menos como tinha chegado lá, ou o porquê de ter uma festa enorme ali sem que o castelo inteiro ouvisse, seria mais fácil saber o que raios fazia chamando pelo Potter!<br>- Mal-Malfoy?  
>Virou-se para ver o idiota que lhe chamou e que ainda não tinha lhe mostrado onde o Potter estava. Um ruivo sardento e com cara de bêbado estava lhe encarando decidindo se ria ou gritava com ele. Virou-se novamente atrás de alguém que estivesse o minimamente sóbrio para lhe responder onde estava o Potter ou o porquê de estar procurando por ele, porem o ruivo o puxou pelo braço ate uma escada e apontou dois corpos que desafiariam as leis da física se ele pelo menos soubesse o que era física.<br>Percebeu que era o Potter ali comprimido contra uma parede por uma sanguinária ruiva, uma vaca ruiva... A galinha ruiva!  
>Subiu os degraus que os separavam, empurrou o projeto de mulher do meio do caminho e puxou o saco chamado Potter para a porta mais próxima.<br>- Malfor que mer-  
>- Olha aqui! Você não pode sair agarrando qualquer um ta! Você me deve essa por fazer isso comigo! Você deve sua vida a mim por ter feito comigo o que fez!<br>- E o que foi que eu-  
>- Não se faça de bobo! Você fez e esta consciente de ter feito! E isso é injusto porque eu não fiz nada! Vai ter que pagar pelas consequências Potter!<br>- Draco, você ta bêbado?  
>- Bêbado porcaria nenhuma! Eu to aqui reclamando pelos meus direitos como amante do safado-que-sobreviveu!<br>- Amante?  
>- Claro! Você apalpou meus glúteos naquele dia, como nunca ninguém, nem minha mãe, fez antes!<br>- Apal- Malfoy você tem noção de que eu tava tentando salvar sua vida quando quase caiu da vassoura, bateu a cabeça e ficou desacordado por um minuto? Pegar na sua bunda era minha ultima preocupação!  
>- Er...<br>Agora que lembrava, se é que conseguia lembrar-se de algo com tanto álcool no cérebro, ele realmente tinha ouvido alguém gritar por ele e de como não sabia como tinha saído da Sala Precisa. Bem, salvando ou não...  
>- Você apalpou minha bunda!<br>- O Harry o que?  
>A galinha ruiva era uma curiosa sem precedentes.<br>.x.  
>Ele tinha um olho dolorido, e uma ressaca enorme. Não fazia ideia do porque ter se embriagado se a sonserina perdera o ultima jogo. Talvez festa de consolação, ou algo assim. Mas o que não entendia era o que raios estava fazendo na sala comunal da grifinoria ao lado de um inconsciente Seamus. Tinham outras pessoas esparramadas por ai, mas decidiu deitar sua cabeça de novo quando sentiu uma vertigem. Queria lembrar o que fizera noite passada.<br>- Pega, é pra dor de cabeça.  
>O Potter estava lhe estendendo um copo grande do que conhecia por poção antirressaca. Ele tinha uma expressão de quem queria rir muito ou soca-lo. Decidiu parar de fitar o Potter e se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, como o gosto ruim da poção.<br>- Lembra-se de como veio parar aqui?  
>Piscou um pouco para ver se era realmente o Potter que estava falando com ele.<br>- Er... - ele lembrava? Não conseguia nem recordar o porquê de beber tanto!  
>- Você ficou bêbado, veio para o sala comunal da grifinoria e acabou um relacionamento. Antes disso, não faço ideia!<br>- Acabei? O que?  
>- Você veio reclamando dos direitos de ser meu amante, enquanto minha ex escutava tudo do lado de fora do quarto. Eu acho que ficou bem claro pra ela a parte do "Você apalpou minha bunda!"<br>- Er... Desculpa?  
>.x.<br>Se ele acreditava no que o Potter tinha dito? É claro! Desde o dia em que o garoto de ouro o salvou, ficou na sua memoria o toque de sua mão, e o cheiro de enxofre misturado com o suor de sua pele morena. E desde esse dia ele queria saber como era poder provar aquela pele e sentir as mãos quentes sobre si. Embriagado ou não, agora no seu quarto, descansado de uma noite agitada, refletia da humilhação que passou.  
>Acabar o namoro do Potter com a cenourinha, anotado e realizado. Fazer o Potter querer colocar as mãos encima dele, fácil. O Potter ter algum sentimento além de raiva, só um milagre!<br>Já estava para caminhar ate o salão principal para colocar algo em seu estomago antes que o vazio que tinha dentro resolvesse sair, o Potter apareceu do nada, do nada literalmente, na frente da porta do seu quarto impedindo que saísse.  
>- Não sei o que deu na sua cabeça pra ficar lembrando e fantasiando sobre assédios mas...<br>E aquele beijo desesperado e com muita saliva foi o golpe derradeiro para que caísse em um abismo onde tudo era Potter.  
>.x.<p> 


End file.
